


Toon Up! : An EM story

by QueenWeeya



Category: Epic Mickey, Fantasia (1940), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: But also has my sister in it, Is a self-insert, Old fanfic that is getting a major redone, and will try to add in many forgotten cartoons, based off on the game, don't know when the next chapter is coming up next, made purely for fun, will add in other charators later when the story contenues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWeeya/pseuds/QueenWeeya
Summary: Two human sisters was tasked to find the important Toons, Mickey and Oswald who have been gone for some time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for taking the time to read this. This was from a really old fanfic I made a while ago in High School. It was about me and one of my sisters, Portia entering the Wasteland and looking the Mickey and Oswald who had mysteriously disappeared. 
> 
> And years later, I look at it and just cringe inwardly at the oddness of it and the horrible butcher of grammar.
> 
> Porita wanted to keep this up, so I just rewrite the whole thing. Mind you, I've only gotten around to the 3rd chapter, but still have note for the future events.
> 
> This is again, a self-insert. If it isn't your cup of tea, that is fine. I'm still uneasy about this. But this is purely made for fun for us, so I hope you all enjoy this!

Olivia breathed out a sigh of ease when she and her younger sister, Portia, made it inside of Mickeys house from the hot California sun. They stood in the back of the line relaxing in the cool air until a woman dressed in Toontown uniform appeared behind them. “You two just made it. Mickey is in need of a break and will leave when he finished with this line.”    
  
“Oh wow! Did ya hear that Weeya?? We made it!” Jumped the excited orange hair, making her fairy wings to flap up and down with the motion. The burnet just smiled as she straightened her pink hat. Since teens and adults can’t dress up as Disney characters (in case they get mistaken for the real workers in the park) she went with the colors of the Cheshire Cat.   
  
They were traveling with their family in Disneyland for the summer, a surprise that their parents put together over half a year before literally waking up the girls early (except for Olivia, who as the oldest, was let on the secret) and had them go on a little quest around the house before finding the note; they found a suitcase filled with clothes and a note telling them the surprise.   
  
Now on their second day in the happiest place in the world, Olivia and Portia started to wander off by themselves to enjoy the time together. They decided to go to Toon Town to see Mickey.    
  
The wait was surprisingly long, making most of the families and friends to grow a bit impatient while the rest took the opportunity to rest up a bit. Portias face made a huffed expression at the idea of how much time was being wained while her sister took out her sketchbook. She started to doodle a bit, slowly stepping closer to the hallway out of the dining room.   
  
The little red hair girl noticed the magic mirror from Snow White was hanging on the wall, it’s mirror glass all shining and sparkly. She tugged at her sisters bright pink, button up shirt that lay over her purple shirt and pointed to it.   
  
“It’s the Magic Mirror!” She exclaimed. Olivia smiled in nostalgic as she put away her sketching materials. It has been a very long time since she have seen Snow White; she can’t remember when the last time she seen it. “Cool.” “Do you think it can show us who the most prettiest girl?” Her older sister shrugged in nonchalant. “Maybe. Wanna give it a go?” She asked. Olivia saw the line for Mickey was getting ahead of them, but the figured that the workers would wait for them since they were the last.   
  
The little red, puffy hair girl turned back to the mirror and waved at it, thinking it might make it wake up or something along those lines. “Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?” They waited, but nothing happen. Portia looked distraught as her shoulders slumped down at her unanswered question. Olivia however, had her head tilted to the side in thought. ‘Weren't the words different in the movie?’    
  
She spoke out loud to test her theory. “Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the most…..” She stopped to think up something different other than the most fairest. Portia caught on and said “Happiest!” “Happiest of them all.” Finished the tall teen as she waved her hands with an air of dramatic performance. The object in question responded.   
  
Their reflections disappeared as the glass image of them was shimmering and twisting itself into a hallway. The sisters just stared at it, wondering what the heck? “Ummmm, is it….is it broken?” Asked the oldest as she leaned toward it. “I don’t know.” Portia responded as she reached out with her pale arm to touch the glass.   
  
  
There wasn’t any.   
  
  
With nothing to stop her, her whole body moved forward with the motion and was about to fall though until Olivia quickly grabbed her. “Oh my gosh!” She exclaimed as her eyes widen in wonderment. Portia gripped the edge of the mirror and peered in. “Is this part of the house or something?” Olivia asked, poking her arm back and forth again threw the now glassless mirror. “Where's the glass? How did they do that?” None of them ever thought as to why the person in question didn’t appear.   
  
Portia hopped through it. “No! What are you doing?” called out the teen, looking back at the doorway they enter from Mickey living room. “We might get in trouble!” “Come on!” respond her 8 year old sister, standing further away from her while her fairy wings bounced up and down. Olivia looked back with her face written in worry. Then she thought ‘Well, if we do get caught, we can just explain to them what happen.’   
  
So she lifted one leg over the other and was standing alongside with her sister in the strange hallway. It had wooden walls and floors, dark and aged brown. There were a few paintings that contained many backgrounds, such as field of flowers or a dark forest. The two sisters stood very close until the teen saw ahead of them. There was a turn where a human-like shadow flickered on the wall. She walked slowly over to it, making her sister follow closely behind until they get to the edge of the corner.   
  
They both peeked around and saw….   
  
Yen Sid in front of a fireplace.   
  
Olivia gasped slightly while Portia jaw dropped. It was a most amazing thing to see: the most powerful sorcerer from a masterpiece of a film was just standing right there in front of them. The nostalgic feeling came back to them with full force. They didn’t dare to say or do anything, treating the whole experiences like deer watching in fear that the whole magic would disappear.    
  
The old man turned away from the fire and walked briskly to a table the girls never bothered to notice. He was writing in a large, red book in one hand while the other gripped a quill in the other. He seemed to be concentrated and worried at the same time. Portia was slowly getting bored at staring when she looked what else was on the table.   
  
There was a huge plant that was made of just thorns and the blackest of vines sitting in a silver cage. Somehow, it filled her with dread. She gently nudge at Olivia who peered down at her. “What?” she whispered to her, not wanting to disturb the man. The little pale girl pointed at the odd plant. Olivia looked and immediately thought of Maleficent Forest of Thorns. Just before she said anything, Yen Sid place down his book and writing material and gazed at the capture plant before him. “Ten.” He called out in his deep voice. Almost as if it was waiting for him, a walking broomstick hopped out from a doorway on the father side of the wide room. It stood straight up in attention to wait it’s orders.   
  
“I want you to alert the others if this monstrosity where to escape my grasp. Use the mirror if you need it. I don’t want it to cause harm to anyone it comes to.” It nodded at him and quickly walked away from him and started towards the two sisters. They quickly turned around from the edge and flatten themselves against the wall. The broom, Ten if they remembered, walked briskly down the hallway, not paying attention to them. They saw as it got to the end of the hall, it jumped in surprise as it saw the way to Mickeys house. It tapped on the from three paused and then two times before the glass reappeared and the way back to where they came from disappeared, then leaned back on the wall as if to take a nap.   
  
The girls looked at each other in worry before looking back at the man.   
  
Now that the awareness was no longer the focused on the sorcerer, they turned their attention in the room. It was more decorated then the hallway, with paintings of castles and landmarks that looked like a home from the 1950s, bookshelves that lend against the wall, a rug on the floor, and a window that peered out into a starry night. Olivia looked back at the table and saw Yen Sids hand hovering over the top of the cage. He was chanting under his breath while the other hand layered on top of the closed book. It shimmered as if it had a spell on it.   
  
Suddenly, there was four sharp clicks that drew the sisters attention back to the plant. He pulled it up and set it aside on the floor, never once taking his bright, blue eyes away from the plant. Which seems to be shaking. His hands suddenly came to each side of it and started a fire in his palms. It jerked up as to shriek in pain before the vines reached up and pierced the ceiling. Hurling itself up out from the fire, it started to grow. Yen Sid barely had enough time to raise his left arm in defense when a thorny vine came shooting down at him. He grasped at it, never minding the sharp thorns and yanked at it. It hissed as it continue to grow into the size of a yoga ball.   
  
Olivia and Portia was now shocked at the once calm room turned into a battlefield, and was frightened. Portia hugged her older sister, never looking away from the scene in front of her while Olivia looked back at the hallway while also gripping onto her younger sister. In her head, she was thinking fast. Where are they going to go? Could we get back the way we came?! How can they escape? ‘This couldn’t be possible! This has to be an attraction or a show or-’ “Olivia! Look!” Called out Portia.   
  
Olivia turned back to the scene and saw Yen Sid both arms was now wrapped in prickly vines. He was still standing his ground, but his face showed anger and frustration. They saw that he was struggling against this growing ball of thorns that was now bigger than Portia was. It was pulling the tall man to it as more vines whipped out to wrapped around him.   
  
“Help him Olivia, please!” But Olivia was frozen on the spot. This dreadful plant was becoming more dangerous and was ready to kill. However the spell was broken when she felt her midsection was being squeezed tightly. She looked down and saw Portia looking at it, with tears in her grazel eyes. ‘What would happen to Portia?’ Suddenly, fear was slowly joined by the desperation to protect her sister.   
  
She turned back to the fire and saw a poker and a shovel next to the frame. “Portia…..stay here!” She said. She pried her sisters arms off of her and ran towards the metal poker. She heard Yen Sid called out in surprise at the sight of her, but she didn’t focused on that. Once she had the poker tightly in her grasp, she turned around and slammed it down on the vines that held onto his arms. The plant hissed more loudly as it was now had its attention on the short brown, hair teen. “Crud.” said Olivia as she realized the fault in her little plan.   
  
It whipped it’s thorny vines at her at all sides, causing her to raise the metal poker in their way. While most of them hit it, the rest manage to scrap her legs. Leaving torn purple jeans and blood trickling out of her skin underneath. She yelped in pain, but was quickly focused at more thicker vines coming at her. ‘What am I doing?!’ She thought as her bare arms started to get whelps of torn skin. She was scared beyond reason, she was in a different place, her parents were nowhere, and there is a thing that might kill her right now and might go after Portia. Her breath was started to get shorter as she tried to swing the poker at the appendages.    
  
The plant was not bigger then she was and looked like it had a large bud growing in the middle. It split into three sides like a mouth, showing her it’s teeth. “NONONONONONONO!” Olivia cried out as it crawled towards her, making her glasses to get wet from tears she didn’t know was coming down fast.    
  
TWANG!!!!!!   
  
It launched onto the ground, rolling over its head from an unknown force. Olivia stumbled away from it and looked around it.    
  
  
There stood in the end of the now broken table, was Portia. Trembling but standing bravely as she held a metal shovel that was now dented from the hard impact. Her face held an expression of forced courage and horror. “PORTIA! RUN!” Olivia called out in panic. She quickly swing her poker at the balled up bud before it acted against her sister. But suddenly it gripped both the poker and Portia shovel and took it from them, leaving them defenseless.    
  
“PORTIA! GO!” yelled out the teen again as the plant raised up to it’s now bigger height over them. A loud hiss came from it’s mouth as it was preparing to reach out to the sisters.   
  
  
All of a sudden, a rope of fire that came from behind Olivia wrapped around the deadly plant, making smoke from it’s branches. It screeched as it tried to wrenched itself from the burning rope. Portia stumbled back at the sudden rescued until she heard chanting. She looked to her right, waving her red hair out of the way and saw the old sorcerer standing tall with his arms in front of him. His clothes looked torn and his hat was crooked to the side of his head, but he never showed no fear or worry. His intense gaze was focused on the plant as his hands motion the rope to extend longer to wrap around it.   
  
She felt Olivia rushed to her side and pulled her from the scene and onto the wall behind them. She grasp onto Oliva bloodied arm that held in front of her tightly.    
  
The bud gave an inhumanly scream as the chanting got a bit louder. Whatever the spell Yen Sid was saying, it cased the plant to shrink. The vines withered inward towards it’s body, and the bud closed its mouth. It shrink to yoga ball to a basketball to a golf ball until finally in the fiery rope, turned into a dark seed. The rope levitated over to an awaiting palm of the old man and retreated back into the fire. Yen Sid glared at the tiny seed with anger until he clinched his hand. When he opened it back up, they saw it was crushed into dust. He then slowly walked over to the fire and poured in the dust into the flames. After a second, both girls smelt something horrid. Almost rotten.    
  
Yen Sid turned around and looked at the two sisters who are shivering against the wall, hugging each other while one was gazing at the fireplace while the younger one was looking back at him with fearful eyes and tear stained cheeks.   
  
“I’m so sorry you two become part of that. Come, let me see to your wounds.” Yen Sid in a gentle, calming voice as he walked to the doorway the broomstick came from and awaited for them to follow. The younger red hair girl walked first, pulling the brown hair teen with her. They met him at the door was and he waved his hand inside the darken room. Immediately, a lovely chandelier lighted up from a high ceiling to show them that they were in a library.    
  
It was a large library, filled with many miscolered books in all shape and sizes. The room expanded further, giving out the illusion that the inside was bigger on the outside. There were stairs that lead out of the magnificent room on the end. In the middle was a large, red couch with it’s twin on the other side of a handsome coffee table. On the other sides of it were two blue and darker red over easy chairs. It had a feel of homeness and calmness to it that many book lovers would recognize. There was also a smell of fresh pages, ink, and oddly enough, cinnamon. It would have been a nice occasion sit had have a chat about a favorite book, but now it was not a time for that.   
  
“Ten.” He called out as he straightened out his hat. It wasn’t an order or a command, but it carried a tone to it. The broomstick walked over it them quickly, but stumbled at the sight of the two girls. The younger one had bright red hair, pale skin and freckled littered all over her arms and cheeks. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with pixie wings that looked like it had a tare in it. The teen holding onto her had a mix of bright pink and purple with her brown hair all messy after the fight. Her oil tan, bare arms had screeches and cuts that was bleeding heavily out and was creating a mess where she was standing. Not that it cared, but it will be a pain to clean up afterwards.   
  
“Bring me water from the white fountain and two wash clothes from the workroom. After that, I think choco is in order.” He told it. It nodded and briskly away to the hallway. The man turn back to the girls and he saw that they were relaxed a bit, but was still trembling.    
  
  
“There’s no need to fear now. The seed is gone, and I promise that there will be no more terrible surprise for today. Please, sit and let me help you.” He said in his calming voice. He gestured to the red couch before walking to the blue chair. He sat down and soon enough, the two girls sat side by side on the couch next to him. Yen Sid held out his hand to the brunette teen, but she shook her head. “Could you please look at my sisters scratches first sir?” She asked politely. His eyebrows raised in surprised at her thoughtfulness, but her comment was quickly followed by the red hair girl.    
  
“No, you need help more than me. You’re bleeding!” “But your hurt! I’ll be fine.” “I didn’t even get scratched!” “I can see a cut on your cheek Portia! You need help first!”    
  
“Girls.”    
  
Their bickering quickly became silent as they turned to him. He held out his hand to the teen again. “I understand your need to look after your sister, but you are more in pain and more at the risk of having damage to yourself. So with that, you are in need to heal first.” She sighed in defeat and laid both of her hands in his awkwardly, just in time for Ten to come in with a small cart that had a bowl of warm water and two white washcloth on the side on top of it. In the middle of the cart was a cute teapot with matching cups and small plate of cookies.    
  
He thanked him as he reached out for a washcloth. He then looked at her arms and to her calves were the bleeding continued down from more cuts. “Would you lift your jeans so I may see the wounds?” He asked. She complied while Ten gave her sister a cup filled with hot cocoa with a scouser what had a cookie on it. Yen Sid whipped the cloth on the arm and it multiplied into three more.    
  
After he dipped one of them into the water, he gripped gently on her left arm and started to clean the cuts off of the teens arms. “I apologize again, I have not gotten your names yet.” the brunette looked at him as she awensered. “I’m Olivia, and this is my sister, Portia.” She gestured to the freckled face girl who was drinking the cocoa. “Pleasure to meet to both of you. Though I wish it was in a different time.” He said as he looked at the now clean arm with all the cuts healed thanks to the water. Then he turned to her right arm.   
  
“What was that?” Asked Portia. Olivia looked at him with the same question in her brown eyes, but thanks to the cookie she gotten from the broomstick, she couldn’t ask it first. “Just another one of a cruel plans to scare away visitors from the park. Nothing new, but a tiresome chore.” he explained. Olivia was just noticing her left arm; her face lift up in surprise at the sight of a now healed skin.   
  
Yen Sid saw that both girls were still tensed from the terrible fight. While he had questions about how they were even here in the first place, he didn’t wanted to make them feel more uncomfortable than they already are. So he thought up a way to help them be put at ease.   
  
“I remember of a time when Peter Pan almost convinced a whole group of children to join the Lost boys.” Now that got both of their attention from the battle and the injuries. Once Olivia was done, he turned to clear any scratches from Portia (which was indeed just on her face). He handed her the wetted washcloth as he continue the story, so that she can do it herself. Olivia sat next to her, sipping from her own cup and munching on another cookie while the sorcerer leaned back in his chair. As soon as he was done telling the story, they began to ask questions. “So are there more characters walking around like him.” Asked the oldest eagerly. “Sometimes. Most do it for the fun of entertaining children while others see it as a job to protect them.” “Are fairies real?” Asked Portia. “More than you could imagine.” She squealed in excitement at the thought.   
  
“Now I must asked you one.” They both looked at him, knowing what it was. “How did you two ended in my home?” Olivia brushed her hair that fell in front of her face with thought and began. “We were in line to see Mickey…..” She stopped at a sudden thought. ‘Wait, is Mickey real?!’ “Yes?” he said, having her to snap out of it. “Sorry. We were at the end on the line, so we stopped to look at the magic mirror. We wanted to see if it worked. All I said was “Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the happiest of them all?” “But it showed us this place and I almost fell in but Olivia caught me. So we walked in and saw you.” Finished Portia.   
  
“I didn’t knew that it can do that.” commented Olivia. “It doesn’t. It’s only a replica of the real mirror.” “Oh. Wait, real?” But he got up, making the sisters to follow him out into where they come from. “It is used to look upon and communicate to others if needed. But it doesn't have the ability to teleport one place to another.” He stopped in front of the mirror. He started at it with his arms crossed in front of him. Olivia and Portia looked at it in question while Ten came along, just in case if his Master needed anything.   
  
Yen Sid then placed his hand flat on the glass, showing him Mickeys hallway where they came from. But his hand stayed on the glass. He turned to Portia and asked “Would you step aside for the moment?” He asked. After she complied, he dragged his hand out, holding something black and goopy. He threw it at the wall Portia was standing in front of and it splattered until it took form of a door that looked like it belong to his house.   
  
“What. Is...that?” Olivia asked plainly. “It’s the Door. I never have gotten an answer as to where it comes from or who created it. But I do know that it’s there when we need it. For example, a fairy hiding from suspecting humans, or an old friend in need of someone to talk to. There are a few humans who have walked through the Door, but non who is outside of Disney family or friends.” He turned to the girls. “Are you of any relations to the family?” He asked. Portia shook her head while Olivia looked up in thought with her eyes looking elsewhere. “Well, I don’t know if it’s the same guy, but my dad said that one of his high school teachers is a Disney.”    
  
Yen Sid turned back to the Door and pondered. “Maybe it thought you might needed help?” offered Portia. He didn’t say anything for a minute until he turned back to them and smile warmly. “Whatever the cases, I am grateful for its actions.” They smiled back at him. “Now, I believe it’s time for you to return back.” The smiles turned into sad frowns. He laughed at how quickly that happen.   
  
“I know you have more questions, but I’m sure your family is looking for you.” And just like that, Olivia took out her phone and saw that their dad texted to them, asking where they are. She sighed as the responsibility side of her agrees. “We need to meet up with Dad and Mom.” Portia looked even more distraught. Then she remembered something. She pulled out her signature book with a marker and held up to the sorcerer. “Would you please sign it before we leave?” She asked. He was taken by surprised, but smile more widely as he did so. After he was done, he gave it back to the pale girl. Then he saw Olivia sheepishly pulling out her while looking up at him with the same question in her brown eyes behind her glasses. He nodded and signed hers.   
  
He turned and opened the door for them, showing the other side of an open street of Toon town. Olivia reached out her hand Yen Sid, which he gladly shook. Portia copied and he again complied. ”It was really amazing to meet you sir.” she said “And it was a great joy to meet you two.” he replied. Before they left, Olivia suddenly had something to ask. “What happens if we see another ones of those plants?” “Find a nearby sprout that shimmers and say these words ‘From the ground, there's trouble. In Tomorrowland is where the seed is grown.’ Or where ever it may be.”   
  
“Thank you sir.” She replied. “Wait!” Shouted out Portia in panic. “Can we see you again?” She asked. The sorcerer stroked his grew beard in thought for her question. Then he replied “I do not know. I am not blessed with the gift of Future Sight, but perhaps Fate have other plans.” Olivia and Portia didn’t know what to make of his answer, but just nodded and said their goodbyes.   
  
  
They  then turned and walked slowly into the sunlight until they heard a door click behind them. They turned back and saw the door closed. The two sisters stared at it for a long time in mixed emotions of wonder and stillness until Olivia pulled out her sketchbook. She turned to the page that Yen Sid signed gave a sigh of relief. “I can’t believe that happened.” “Me too!” Agreed her sister as she hopped up and down with joy. “We saved……” Portia stopped as her hands held out in a question fashion. “What was his name?”   
  
  
Olivia looked back at the door and facepalm herself for the absurd. While they did recognized the sorcerer from Fantasia, they did not know his name. 


	2. 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An continuation from the first chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break this down for dramatic effects
> 
> Or something

The girls were walking out of Fantasyland, with their minds still on the meeting with the most powerful character in Disney. Olivias thoughts never ended with questions such as ‘Who else is real?’ and ‘How much magic is real?’. But Portia noticed something out of the corner of her eye. “Olivia, look!” The teen looked to where her sister was pointing. It was just a small little bush, but it still stood out from the rest of the greenery that was planted like a fence outside of the bridge to Sleeping Beauty's castle. There were a few sprouts peeking out from the ground and with no buds or thorns on it.  
  
Olivia looked shocked as she unknowingly griped her right wrist. “We..we need to find the thing he told us.” She said in a hushed voice. But Portia was already heading back to Fantasyland. “Wait, Portia!” she speed walked up to the red hair girl as they passed the small tunnel that lead to the small circle of shops. “Stay close to me. I don’t want you to get hurt.” She said as she wrapped an arm around her sisters shoulders. “But you might get hurt too.” She rebutted. “But I won't, I’ll be careful next time.” “But what if you get killed?” She stopped walking and looked up at her. A few passersby who accidentally overheard them gave them a curious and frighten looks. Olivia waved them by as she tried to look a space to talk privately. She spotted a small resting place that no one was using, so she walked over to it pulling her sister in tow.  
  
“Portia, I won't…” She looked down at seconded oldest and saw that there was tears coming down her cheeks. Her face was filled with worry and fear, making her chin to jerk up and down while her hands clutched onto her hand. Olivia finally saw how much her sister was really cared for her life. She was too focused on the safety of her sister, that she didn’t even realized enough that she didn’t care if she was killed in the process.   
  
  
Suddenly she saw her future where if she did die: All of her sisters crying and sadness griping at their minds. The idea of her loss would be very traumatic as well as painful. Olivia once had a thought of a world where her sister never existed, but that was too frightening to even finish the imagination. Now she realized it was the same for Portia and for the other girls too.  
  
  
The teen put both of her hands on each side of Portias shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said in the most caring voice filled with care as she chose her words carefully in her head. “Portia….I promise I will be more careful in the future.” The red head looked back with her grazel eyes that was shimmering with tears. “And you won’t get killed.” Olivia nodded. “Not by a stupid plant or anything.” Portia didn’t say anything after that but instead hugged her tightly. Olivia wrapped her arms around her in return and they stayed like that for a while.  
  
Nothing bother them in that moment. Not the laughter from the children or the chattering the adults made. Not the music that surrounded the area or the noise the rides created. Not the delicious smells that seeped out of the carts and restaurants, or the sight of them. It was just a peaceful moment that they needed after the whole fiasco.  
  
Portia was slowly letting go of her sister when at the corner of her eye, she spotted something. “Olivia….did the wizard said something about a sparkling plant?” Her older sister didn’t even bothered to correct her when she turned to look where she was looking at.  
  
Hidden almost in plain sight was a small, yellow flower that was wrapped in a bud. Glittering in the shadows. Her eyes widen with shock as her heart jumped up at the thought of a possible fairy inside it. “What was the words again?” Portia asked.  
  
Olivia, thankfully remembering the words, repeated what Yen Sid told her. “From the ground, there is trouble. In Fantasyland is where the seed is growing.” She whisper. They stared at it for a good second until Portia asked “Ummm….what do we do-”   
  
CRASH!  
  
They turned around to see a woman fussing over a fallen stroller (lucky the child wasn’t in it). The girls turned back and saw the flower opened and the sparkle was gone. Portia jumped with giddiness while Olivia jaw dropped open.   
  
Her phone buzzed in her pocket, making her to take it out and forcing her to look away and read the text. “Mom says to meet them at the statue. The one in front of the castle.” “Do we tell them about what happen?” Asked Portia. Her sister stood up in thought. A confused look was writing on her face. “I….I don’t think so. They probably won't believe us what happen.” Her sister looked saddened by the idea of keeping a magical moment. Olivia then said “We could tell them about meeting a fairy.”   
  
“Okay!” And with that, she grabbed her hand and dragged Olivia to the meeting area. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years has passed before they have come back to the wonderful park. But this visit became much more dangerous then the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, thank you very much for anyone who is reading this. It does feels a bit weird that I'm doing this, but again, the is just for fun for me and my sister.
> 
> Second, so sorry I didn't uploaded sooner then later.

“We’ll meet you two up later! Have fun girls!” “Call us if anything happens!” “We will!” replied Olivia as she and Portia waived back at their parents with their younger sisters. They then turned around and walked hurriedly down to Fantasyland . “Do you think the Door might still be there?” Asked Portia, who is now a tween. “I think so. I mean, I hope so.” replied pink dyed hair sister. Olivia was now a young adult who just graduated from her high school.

 

They were in DisneyLand once more, but for Christmas. Many things have changed in over three years time since the last time they visit. Portia in now is now in middle school. She's even going to the same junior high Olivia went to when they first moved to Washington State. Her red hair, once filled with curls, is now wavy, thick and bright orange that now reached on top of her shoulders. “Do you think Yen Sid might like the card?” She asked while straightening up her Oswald ears hat. She had also become a Oswald fan ever since Disney announce the lucky rabbit is now back to his rightful home.

 

“Maybe. It’s not like he gets one every day or something. Much less from humans.” Replied Olivia. She was out of school and is now in college studying arts. It was proving to be difficult, but she enjoys working on new projects. She is also is working on her writing with her English class. She was looking so forward to get a start in her life and to make something out of it. Olivia corrected her purse on her left shoulder while straightening up her Cheshire Cat shirt. 

 

“Then again…..” She stopped in thought, almost making the people behind her to crash into her. “Maybe he have from Disneys family and friends?” “Excuse me!” Said a lady behind her with a tired and angry voice. “Oh! I’m so sorry ma’am!” Exclaimed Olivia as she moved out of mothers way. The blonde woman just gave her a tight smile and continue to walk on. “You can ask when we get there. Now come on!” said Portia as she pulled on Olivias arm.

 

In no time, they made it past the fantasyland and into Toontown. As they first enter it, they looked around and remembered the last trip. “Man…..just being back here brings back a lot of memories…..” “I know right?” Said Portia while staring at the water fountain. They walked over to Mickeys house, where a line was seen from the living room, but Olivia stopped. “Wait a second, the last time we did this, we were the last ones in.” “Yeah?” “So let's wait until the Cast Member comes out and then get inside. That way, no one can see us going through it.” Olivia pointed out.

 

So they found a bench at the fountain and waited. Which turned out to be a lot longer than they thought. During that time, the girls would ether draw  or talk more about the world of Toons and what else might be real. When a Disney Worker did looked like he was heading over to the mouses house, they quickly got up and speed walked over to the doorway.

 

They both gave a sigh of comfort out of the California sun when a family of 4 appeared behind them. The sisters turned around to look at them. The littlest was a 5 year old boy wearing Mickey's ears hat, was hopping in place in excitement. Portia looked a bit worried about their plans being ruined and was debating to wait for another time or not until Olivia spoke. “Y'all can go in front of us if you want.” “Oh my G- are you sure?” Asked the mother in surprise. She was holding a huge bag that had a picture of Daisy on it. “Yup. We’ve been here before.” Explain Portia catching on to what Olivia was doing. The little boy thanked them over and over again as the two made room for the family to pass. 

 

They were walking inch by inch, slowly coming out of the living room and into the dining room. The sister of the family kept looking at Portias ear hat until after a minute, she finally asked “What is that?” “It’s Oswalds ears.” “Who is he?” “Well, it’s a long story.” Started the orange hair teen. “Before Disney drew Mickey, his first creation is actually Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit.” The pale, blond hair dad turned around and started at her in shock. “Whao! Really? What happen?” he asked.

 

At this point, they were in the doorway to the hall. “Disney didn’t read the contract he had with another animator, so he lost his rights to his cartoon.” Said Olivia. “Oh wow…..that sucks.” Exclaimed the 9 year old. “Sally! Mind your language.” Scolded the mother. “Daddy, what does ‘contract’ mean?’ “

 

They were in front of the Mirror, making the two sisters giddy and nervous at the same time. They stopped just behind the family, who was also interested in the Magic Mirror. The little boy waved at it. Suddenly twinkling music came out of cellinge and through the glass was a statue of Mickey dressed in his apprentice outfit looking out at them. The child ohhed as the light dimmed down and the mirror turned back to darkness.

 

“Oh, so that’s what it does….” Muttered Portia. They were now in front of it, but they waited until the line became further and further. Olivia turned back to it and waved. Again, the music came back and Mickey appeared before them. Portia looked creeped out. “Is it looking at us?” She asked. Olivia looked at his eyes, indeed, he was. She moved back and forth in front of the mirror and saw the eyes follow them.

 

“It must be an optical illusion or one of Disney's Tricks. Anyway, let's try and see if the Doors still there.” She hosted up her purse over her right shoulder and said “Magic Mirror on the wall, show us the powerful sorcerer of them all.” They waited with anticipation.

 

They stood there for a solid minute, staring at the reflective glass. “I…...I think it’s not here….” Exclaimed Portia. “He did said that it moves around where it wants to. Maybe it grew bored?” Suggested her older sister. Portia shrugged. 

 

It took them at least a few more tries and guesses until they were fully convinced that the Door was truly gone. They walked through the meeting room (just missing Mickey again) and walked into the street. They stood in the beating sun rays, looking disappointed. “Well…..I guess that’s it.” Said Olivia stuffing her hands into her pockets. Portia slumped, causing her rabbit ears to droop as she started to walk forward to nowhere, making her older sister to follow. “I’m sorry Portia.” “Nah, it’s okay. It probably need to be somewhere where it's needed.” They walked out of Toon Town, looking very upset and a bit disappointed. A lot of passbyers looked at their faces with concern, but continue on with their day in thought of not wanting to disrupt their moment.

 

Olivia thought and thought about what had happen that day. As much as the fight with the plant fightin her, she was still happy she got to meet the famous sorcerer, and she knew Portia wanted to ask more about the animated world as well as she did too. Who wouldn't?

 

She wrapped her arm around her shorter sisters shoulders to give her a side hug. “On the bright side: we are back in DisneyLand.” She pointed out. Her sister snorted in a half laugh as her pale, freckled face gave in a small smile. “Yeah, there's that. Hey, wanna go on that train ride in the cowboy land?” ‘That was quick’ thought Olivia as they now picked up the pace to Frontier Land. They decided to walk around the castle to see more of the disney workers and characters. But Olivia saw something that froze her on the spot.

 

“What’s wrong?” Asked Portia, who stepped back to see what she was looking. Olivia whispered “There's another plant in there….”

 

True to her word, tucked in the bushes was a bigger vine plant that was only started to sprout  tiny thorns. Portia looked around in hopes to find something sparkly on the other plants. Her eyesight must have been blessed, because she saw a flower a bit few yards away in the crowd that was glittering faintly. They rushed over to it and knelt down near the grass.

 

“Shoot! What was the line?” Muttered the 20 year old. They raked through their memories until Olivia remembered bits and pieces of it. “From the ground, there is trouble. It…..” She turned around to see where the plant lie and tried to think up the words. “In between Tomorrow and Fantasy is where the seed grows.” The little, shimmering tulip only moved in the small breeze that suddenly brushed in. “And that’s that. I think.” Olivia stood up. “Wait, don’t you want to see it?” asked Portia, looking up at her. The pink hair woman only pointed at the flower. She turned around to see a trail of pixie dust fading away into the row of bushes and becoming nothing. “Oh.” She said.

 

“Maybe we might get to see one someday.” Said Olivia in hope to cheer her up. They then continue to walk back to where they were going.

  
  


                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For the rest of the week, they walked around DisneyLand and California adventures eather with themselves or their family. Despite being a sunny state, it looked like the weather from Washington followed them as the rest of the week was raining cloudy. But nothing stopped their fun (except when one by one each sister got sick on oddball hours). It was on their last day when Olivia and Portia was in Sleeping Beauty castle, just admiring the art that was painted inside. They stood there for a short period of time, looking and rereading the pages from the book around the halls. 

 

“Geeze, my dogs are barking.” Exclaimed Portia, leaning against a deep purple wall in hopes of relieving some pressure off of her feet. Lucky for them it wasn’t crowded at that time since the weather was only cloudy, so there was hardly anyone inside. “You’re telling me.” said Oliva, now wearing a fluffy dark, blue sweater she had gotten in the park and jeans. She was trying to look closer at a window; trying to figure out some of the effects on some of the artistry. “It must be really fun to work on this.” Said Portia, who now wore her new black, Oswald sweater. “I think it would have been fun to work on any of them.” replied Olivia as she moved to the next one. It was the picture of Phillip and Briar Rose meeting. Portia was right behind her, but stopped short when she saw something behind Olivia.

 

“Olivia?” “Yeah?” “Was that door here before?” She asked. Her sister turned around and saw a dark blue with black hue door that matched the attraction. “I……..don’t think so.” A jolt of excitement hit them like a lightning strike. Portia was there first to try to open the door. “It’s lock.” she said. “Maybe we just need to knock.” Suggested Olivia behind her. She knock three times paused, then tried the door. Locked. “Maybe it was the brooms knock?” Said the orange hair tween. “The what?” She didn’t answer Olivia, but knocked three times, paused, then two. She tried to open it. “Not it.”

 

They did many other knocks that resembles song, from Mickeys Mouse song to Fantasia. Only to leave them with sore knuckles. “Okay…..knocking is not the answer. So what else is there?” Asked Portia while she rubbed her reded hand. Olivia just leaned back against the wall and let her mind wander. Her mind was just going there anything that related with doors until she remembered a Marx Brothers film. She jumped up with the idea and said excitedly “Swordfish!”. She twisted the knob again for the 57th time, but only to have it still locked. 

 

“Dang it.” Portia tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to a oncoming people heading up towards them. They stepped away from the door and went back to the painting. However the young couple just glance at it before continuing on. The two sisters waited until they were gone before Portia tried another possible password. Finally, the tween leaned against the door and crossed her arms in vain.

 

Olivia just paced back and forth as much as the hallway would allow, running her hands through her hair while she continue to rack her bain again. “I got nothing so far.” She said. Then she stopped as another thought came to her. “What if we weren't meant to come over again? What if it was waiting for a different person?” Portia didn’t listen. Her mind was ongoing through her own trail. She then remembered a scene from a different film. “Walt Sent me.”

 

“Click.”

 

“WhaaaaAAAAAAA!!” The door open inward, causing Portia to fall backwards. Olivia tried to reach out, bit only caught air. Luckly, something chought her younger sister. There was a huge crash in the dark, empty room that the Door lead them to. The pink dye hair woman clasped her hands on top of her mouth in surprise before rushing inside while asking loudly “Are you okay?!” “Yeah….landed on something though….” came the reply. Olivia looked around in the dark room until the light from her side showed her a small chain hanging from the ceiling. She tugged on it, thus brighten up the room inside.

 

Portia was in a pile of brooms, buckets and mops.

 

“It’s a broom closet.” Said Olivia disappointed. “What? Ow.” Portia grunted trying to get up, only to have slipped down onto the floor while knocking over pails over her. Olivia gave out a snort of amusement before helped her sister up. During all this time, their minds register a difference of color, but none never bother to point it out.“Are you okay?” She asked. “Yeah, although my butt still hurts.”

 

Creeeeeeaaaaaaaaak.

 

SLAM!!

 

The Door slammed shut behind them. Both the sisters turned to it, terrified. “The hell?” Olivia stepped to it and turned the handle. It gave away, but now wouldn’t budge when she pulled it. “You gotta be kidding me!” she growled angrily. Portia stood nearby, watching her older sister trying to keep her cool and not to break down the Door. She wanted to cut in, but by the way Olivia was getting more angry, she decided it was safe to stay out until she defused. She pulled and pulled, making her square glasses wobble on top of her nose. “NNNNGGGGGGGG!! Why won’t you just ope-” she kicked it in rage, only to have it swing out of the closet and hit the wall outside.

 

However: Sleeping Beauty's castle was gone and in its place was huge an office look alike. Portia and Olivia stood in the closet in shock while the door just slowly swung back after brute force. Apparently it changed its direction on the way it opened. After a moment has passed, all the older sister could say was “Oh.”

 

They walked out together, looking in opposite directions. The room looked like a bank from the 1950s era, with the tile floor all grey, poles with ropes to form lines (some of them were knocked down), and a white wall with windows that a worker would sit and assist with a person. The two slowly walked out, glancing around for full detail. They noticed that there were papers scattered all over the floor and objects like purses and hats strewn all about.

 

“Where is everyone? And where are we?” said Portia out loud as she walked over to the double, glass doors and looked out. Olivia caught a smell over around the wall and froze. Gunpowder. She looked around again and it hit her.

 

“There was a bank robbery.” She said afraid. Her sister just ran back to her, dragged her away from the doors and into a open gate in the wall. “A weasel is outside!” She exclaimed as she gripped Olivias arm in fear while running deeper into the back. “A weasel? From wh-” the pink hair woman remembered the film and now everything made sense to her. “We got to go back to the Door now!” She stopped, but Portia held her in place. “But we can’t go back there!” “Right! Okay, let’s go this wa-” 

 

“Hey Greasy! Have the cops showed up yet?!” 

 

The two sisters looked at the room that had a huge vault door they stopped in front of. Small amount of money was being flung out carelessly while more sounds of movement and chattering held them in place. Both of them held fear in their faces, knowing what these characters are capable of. None of them even dared to breath. “Hey stupid! Are ya deaf?!” “Whua?” “Not you Stupid!” Olivia slowly back away while gripping onto her sisters arms in the act of protectiveness.

  
  


“How did you two get in here?!”

  
  


Olivia and Portia jumped and  turned around to have the weasel wearing green zoot suit holding a tommy gun at them. He stood back in shock at the sight of them when he saw what they really were.

 

“I asked you a question and I expect an answer right now, you fat, laz-” They turned around to see the leader of the Doom patrol, Smarty looking at them in shock. “How the Hell are there two humans here in ToonTown?!” he asked at anybody. The humans in question just hugged each other while staring at the Toons. “Human? Did ya took my green smoke again boss?” Another Weasel with a deep voice came out, Weezy, and looked at them. He just stared at them until he sighed and lit up a new cigarette while leaning back. “I need ta cut back on weed.”

 

“Hey! I’m talking to you! How did you get here?!” said the leader of the gang as he walked up to them. Olivia shoved Portia behind her and stared down at him with forced bravery as she stared at him thought her brown glasses. “We saw a door and we mistook it for something else, and now we are here.” She said. Her voice deepen in hopes in trying to imitate the leader. “Olivia…” Her sister whispered, wondering why she answered truthfully. The weasel, however, was not impressed by the answer. “Really? And where did you walked through?” “ToonTown. In DisneyLand” She replied shakely. Portia was now confused than ever. ‘ _ What are you doing?!’  _ She thought frighteningly, while trying to pull her away from the leader.

 

“Hey, wut is taken everybody so long?” said a simpleton voice from the vault. “Nothin! Get back to work!” Smarty shouted, without looking away from the two humans. “But, uh, how is I gonna get all of dem cash out of ta boxes?” Asked the voice, now looking out to them. Stupid saw the sisters and gasped. “Hey! Der are Homans here!” Olivia cringed inwardly at his butchery at english and grammar while Smarty just sighed in anyonce. “I know ya dumbell. Now help Psycho with the money!” 

 

“HeheHEHehE!! PrEtTy hAIr!!” Olivia jumped at a sudden touch in her hair and grabbed something on her head and threw it to the ground. The weasel with a straight jacket landed harshly, but he just giggled in glee. Portia kicked it away from them and he landed beside Greasy, who just stepped aside as the insane toon slid past him. “HehHeEHEhE!” he giggled as he scamber up. 

 

“Okay okay ENOUGH!” Smarty yelled. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at her with anger force. Portia gasped and pulled her sister away from it, but knocked into the tommy gun that was behind her. Olivia eyes were on the verge of crying out tears. “Ya gonna tell me how you two got here, or you’ll be nothing but holes! Got it!” “I am telling you the truth!” Yelled Olivia, now shaking at the thought of death. “We saw a door in Roger ride, walked in and now we are here! That’s all there is!” Portia yelled, now trying to get around Olivia to protect her, but her older sister wouldn’t let her. Smarty eyes squinted at them, full of doubt. 

 

“Wasn’t der a *chough!* a door hidden in there? Ya know, the one that made da workers panic some years ago?” Asked Weazy in a raspy voice, blowing out smoke out of his mouth. The leader looked at him and pondered, making the girls shiver in fear and in hopes that the lie world work. “Oh yeah, heh, I remember that. Pete sure did a number on their asses.” He chuckled at a memory. Stupid started to laugh with him, but that only got him a whack on the head.

 

Greasy looked back and saw a flashing of blue and red. “Oh shit! The pigs are here!” He yelled in a panic. “Alright, Psycho! Stupid! Get as much money as you can! Weazy, start the car! And you!” Smarty looked at Greasy while pointed at the two sisters. “Load them up in the car! Looks like we got us some hostages.” He sneered at them. “No.” Olivia whispered. But Portia pushed her forward, fearing if there were any conflict, her older sister would get killed.

 

Both had no choice, but to follow the smoking weasel to the back alleyway with the green wearing zoot one behind them. A black van was waiting for them with its back doors opened. Neither of them ever let go from each other, nor did not stop from thinking up a way to escape. “Get in.” Commanded the weasel. But just as they were about to do so, Weezy asked out loud “Hey Greasy! Wheres da keys?”  “Here, I was the last to get out.” Said the weasel as he tossed them to his partner in crime. “Stick it in and get it moving.”

 

“That’s what she said.” Olivia said without thinking. She clasped her hand over her mouth, with her face reading ‘ _ Why did I say _ that’, she never ever said any rediculise thing like that before.

 

Both of the weasel however just snickered hard at her joke. That’s when she remembered their greatest weakness. “Hey Portia, wanna hear a joke?” “What?” “What do you call a three humped camel?” “What are you-”Portia eyes widen in realisation. “I don’t know, what?” “Pregnant!” And that made the crooks started to laugh. “Oh that’s bad!” Said Greasy, slowly catching his breath. Portia chimed in with her jokes. “Why did the football coach went to the bank?” “Why?” Asked Olivia, fully knowing what the answer was. “To get his quarterback.”

 

The two toons were starting to loose it when Stupid and Psycho carrying over filled bags to the back to the van. Just before any of them started to ask what’s going on, Portia started another one. “How many vampires does it take to screw in a lightbulb.” “Oh don’t know, how many?” “None! They all burn if they turn it on!” All of the weasels were now laughing, now having Stupid and Psycho joined in the fun. “Stop that laughing!” Yelled Smarty, running with two heavy bags of money like they are his most important things.

 

Portia dragged Olivia to the side of the van away from the Toons and started to run. Olivia was a bit faster, having down track at a early age. But no sooner than they made a feet away, a shot was heard. “GET BACK HERE OR I’LL FILL YOU WITH MORE HOLES THAN SWISS CHEESE!!!” Yelled Smarty. The other Weasels were slowly snapping out of their giggling spree and was starting to give chase. 

 

“DOESN’T SOUND VERY GODA TO ME!” Yelled Olivia, using her best gag yet: puns. That got the Toons laughing again, making them stop running after them. “I guess they can’t handle my cheesiness!” Olivia continued. She pushed her sister in front of her in case they started shooting at them, but lingered behind to distract them. “Come on!” Begged her sister, who stopped in front of two trash cans. “Just go, I’ll catch up!” Olivia command. She stood in front of the alleyway and continued. “I think the cheese puns are grate’st!” The leader was grimacing at the jokes she was throwing out. “Stop it right now or I’ll will kill you!” The orange hair teen stopped in her tracks and looked back in fear. She silently begged her sister to stop.

 

But Olivia just grinned and continued.“Sorry, I didn’t know you Cannonbear it!” Now Smarty looked pissed off. He pointed his gun at her in rage. “I hate cheese puns.” He growled at her. Olivia’s eyes widen in terror as she started to run backwards.

 

FFFFFFFWACK!!!

 

A trash can lid hit him flat on the face, making the weasel drop the gun. The lid fell, showing a flatten face of Smarty with stars hovering above his head. Portia gripped on the other lid in case that Smarty would try to hurt her sister again. Olivia was surprised, and looked back at her. However, when she looked back and saw the fallen gun just in time for the weasel to snap out of it. They started to run at it, while Portia threw the the other lid. Smarty saw it and ducked just in time. “HAHa….” He began to chuckle, but was then face to face with a pistol barrel. Olivia was started down at him with such fury. Portia came out from behind the cans, but noticed something about her shoe.

 

Just in time, because a Toon cop car pulled up on the street and four Cartoon policeman came out to investigate. But all they saw was all four weasels laughing their butts off while Smarty was being held at gunpoint by a human while another human was squatting down to tie her shoe. No one said a word until The human with the brown glasses spoke up. “Oh hi! Me and my sister was just taking out the trash.” The orange hair teen started to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the hardest things is making up new dialoged that sounds like what a character would say and thinking what would I do if this would to ever happen. I'm trying not to follow the stereotype self-inset of making me look perfect and everything bend to my will or something like that (I think that's how it goes sometimes? I never actually read any, but based of what people react to them, that's just my best guess.)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much again and I'll see to the next chapter and other works.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really getting tired of how long the second part was going, so I just cut it down to this. So sorry for the laziness.

Ten closed the door silently as it could in hopes to not disturb it’s master. It hefted the heavy basket over to the kitchen walked to the pantry to store food. It was a long trip from the shopping trip, but it had a delay along the way.

“Welcome back Ten.” Said his master. It sounded like he was in the room with it, but the broom knew better. Looking at a clock above the stove,Ten started to set up a kettle and prepare for the evening tea. It took out some leftovers pastries and melted some chocolate to go over it. The broom walked over to a shelf, placed a stepping ladder in front of it and looked at the many concoctions of tea. It debated surviving mint or lemon. Shrugging, Ten picked lemon and began to set up the tray with the snack before it remembered something. The broom reached into the basket and took out two envelopes and placed them beside the pale yellow teapot.

It walked to the study room where it knew where the sorcerer would be. And indeed, there sitting of the chair writing in his many of notes was Yen Sid. Ten silently pushed the tray beside the deck and began to pour. “Tell me, how was your trip?” He asked, placing his pen down and looking at his broom. 

Ten started to sign 

‘Well, the store was busier than usual, due to the Friday sale. Nearly forgotten celery because I talked to Mrs.Potts, who is planning a party for her sons birthday. Since I didn’t get any frozen items, I decided to take a walk a long way around. That’s when I saw the two Humans again.’

Yen Sid looked surprised. “Again? Which Humans were you talking about?” He asked. Ten answered.

‘The two who somehow found the Door and landed in your workshop. 

The man remembered them. “How did they get into ToonTown? Did they found the Door again?” Ten continue. 

‘After the police was finished talking to them-’  
“The police? What on Earth are you talking about?” It looked deflated from being interrupted at him. “I’m sorry. Continue please.”

‘They told me they found the Door at Sleeping Beauty's castle. But when they walked in and out, they were in the Toon City Bank. Where the Weasels were at, committing a bank heist.’

Yen Sid was shocked, the Weasels were very much deadly against both Humans and Toons, when they had Dip back when. “Where they alright? Did they got hurt?” It nodded no.

‘They were calmed after the whole sequence, but as they told me their story, I could sense they were frighten. But they remember to make them laugh. And they did with only jokes and puns. They distract them until the police found them. After they finished their story, I called for the Three Fairies to bring them back to the park.’

The man leaned back against the chair, taking all of this information in slowly. He was relieved that they were unharmed, but was still left wondering. Ten perked up as if it was remembering something. The broom reached for the two envelopes and handed to him. Yen Sid took them and saw his name on the front. He opened one of them and looked inside.

The first was a drawing of Mickey in his apprentice outfit, waving his hands to the stars. The seconded read: “I really don’t know what to say, but thank you for saving us. Me and my sister hope that we can meet again and hopefully many others. It really was an amazing day that we will never forget.” Both were signed in their respected names.

He smiled warmly. He placed them down as Ten gave him his tea cup. “Thank you Ten, you may take the rest of the day off of you wish.” It nodded in thanks and walked away. The Sorcerer turned back at his notes and tried to focus, but the thought of the two sisters and how they found the Door never left his mind. ‘Of all the Humans that have worked and lived here, why those two?’

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone had questions about the Door, its a combination of the when Wildie painted the side of the mountain tunnel and the Black Hole from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It's sorta like a cat, it comes and goes as it please


End file.
